When you say Nothing at all
by Nynayve
Summary: Songfic, Lily and James, little things left unsaid.


A/N: Characters are JKRs, Song is... i dont know who did it first. The lyrics i used were credited to Alison Krous, who's name, i am sorry to say, i cant remember how to spell atm o.o

Dedicated to Michael, who kept me grounded, and was always my friend ^.^

* * *

_It__'__s amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don__'__t say a thing  
_

It had taken several months of working together for Lily Evans to finally understand James Potter. It took another month for her to realize the feelings she had for him were far from platonic. Sometime just before the Christmas Holiday, she admitted it to herself.

Christmas day, she told James. But, when she realized what she had done, she ran. Panicked, and ran for the grounds. It was 3am, the morning of the 26th, when James found her. He sat next to her under the beach tree the Marauders called their own, and waited.

After 20 minutes or so, when it looked like she would never speak, he heard something. She was crying, lightly, but crying. His heart broke. He pulled her to him, ignoring her false pleas to be released; he sat her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lily, Lily love, please don't cry. Why would you do that?"

And so the truth was out, they had finally admitted to themselves and each other, they loved one another.

Now, a day after final exams, they patrolled the halls, stealing glances at each other, holding hands, looking forward to their summer together.

_  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There__'__s a truth in your eyes sayin__'__ you__'__ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you__'__ll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_

School was out, summer had started, and everyone was scattered. James and Lily had made plans to meet at a quiet spot in Hogsmeade, before Apperating to their real destination. James took the lead, Lily gripping his arm tightly, following him through the strange vacuum before landing with a slight _thud_ in a forest.

Lily looked around her, wondering if they were even in Britain. Deciding it didn't matter, she turned her mind to the picnic James had laid out, gasping at all the wonderful food and drink he had set out. They were celebrating 6 months together, and James had a surprise.

After dinner, they sat talking, about life, jobs, Sirius and his determination to be an Auror, and Remus' inability to _hold_ a job because of his 'furry problem'

_  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
what's being said between your heart and mine  
_

They chatted on for about an hour, before lapsing into peaceful silence, lying side by side staring up at the stars. Before long, they were kissing, lightly, James' hand in Lily's flaming hair. Drawing back, James stared deep into his girlfriend's eyes, dropping his hand from her hair to her cheek, cupping her face.

"Lily, you are so beautiful…" He sat up, pulling her with him. Reaching into his pocket, he fumbled for the box and for words. He opened the box, showing her the diamond and emerald ring, still trying to find the words to say what he wanted.

He didn't need to.

_  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There__'__s a truth in your eyes sayin__'__ you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you__'__ll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_

"Oh James…" Lily pulled him to her, kissing his deeply, understanding what he asked without speaking.

"Lily, you do know how to make this harder! I had a speech prepared… I just forgot it," he grinned at her, holding out his hand for hers, slipping the ring onto the third finger. She held it up to the light of the moon, marveling in its beauty.

"James, I don't need speeches from you. I know now, even if I didn't use to, what you are trying to say; even when you don't know it yourself. You are amazing, James Potter, and I want to spend my life with you." Lily kissed him again.

"Lil, you are the best. Can we get married soon?"

"Oh yes, before the end of autumn?" They kept talking back and forth, setting plans, joking, wondering how their friends and family would take the news (James was betting Sirius would blow something up in surprise).

They were married in a quiet ceremony, with friends and family around them. Despite the world of terror around them, they were happy to be together. But no one needed to say it.

_  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin you__'__ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you__'__ll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_


End file.
